This invention relates to a content information providing system, and more particularly to a system for providing a content key to a content reproduction apparatus which decrypts and reproduces a content encrypted with the content key.
A content providing service in related art is available wherein a digital content such as a music content, a video content or the like is downloaded to an information terminal such as a PC (Personal Computer) or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) used by a user from a server in which the content is stored and is utilized on the information terminal. In such a content providing service as just described, in order for a user to utilize a content, the user must perform an accounting process for the server or the like described above and purchase a license corresponding to the content.
However, it is convenient for the user if trial listening or trial viewing of a content can be performed before the license of the content is purchased actually. Therefore, an information transmission and reception system has been proposed which allows trial listening of a content before a license for the content is purchased (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-341876). In the information transmission and reception system of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-341876, additional information is superposed on a content for sale to produce a content for trial listening separate from the content for sale such that reproduction in the form same as that of the content for sale cannot be fully performed, and the content for trial listening is distributed free of charge to the user. Consequently, it is possible for the user to perform, before the user actually buys a content, trial listening of the content for trial listening corresponding to the content. With the system described, since the user can use a content for trial listening different from that for sale, the convenience to the user can be secured and the copyright of the content can be protected.